


What is this I cant even

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles





	What is this I cant even

Mikey and Ray could tell that Frank and Gerard were running late to the filming of the video. It wasn't the song they had expected, as they thought it'd be something like Mama or Cancer. In reality it was I Don't Love You. 

Strange. 

Suddenly, Gerard ran into the room. He was wearing a black jacket with a shirt and jeans, along with a long black scarf. Frank ran in too, he was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans. 

Both were panting a lot, and then Frank recovered enough to speak. 

"Oh jeez, sorry we're late! I was doing stuff for a bit!" He laughed. Gerard also managed to catch his breath. "It's okay, I AM stuff!" Along with a tiny giggle at the end. 

Frank's face turned a beet shade of red. "OMFG GEE NOOOOOOOOOOO" 

Mikey laughed. "Haha Frank Anthony Iero Jr. You are fucking my brother."


End file.
